Façade
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: I am to be the one they call hero. I am to be the one they call leader. I am to be the one they look to when times are darkest. I am to be the one they hope will save the world. I am to be the one they will see as a sham. I am Alm, and this is my story. A Novelization with a twist.
1. An Eager Departure

_Journal: Tattoo  
398 V.C. 32nd of Pegastym_

 _Mycen and I arrived back from Southern Village today. We made the ride pretty quickly, probably due to how Mycen_ finally _let me take my own horse to ride._

 _I suppose I should explain my bad handwriting. At least, it's worse than my usual writing. We met with the mage Stella so she could put a tattoo on my left hand. So yeah, my hand really hurts. She said to make sure to keep it free from irritation unless I wanted it to be messed up for the rest of my life._

 _Some of the things Mycen has her do to me make sense. But sometimes I don't know how a change like this one puts me closer to who Alm was. It's not even a unique shape. Faye says it's the mark of Mila. Gray said it was one of the mathematical signs. Kliff called it a plus sign. I think Faye's right._

 _But why would Mycen tattoo the mark of Mila on my hand?_

 _I guess by this point, I just need to trust him. Five years into this charade and I'm too far gone for anything else. He saved my life, so a little tattoo is the least of my worries._

-X-

 **Chapter 1  
An Eager Departure**

Alm's blade was brushed aside without an acknowledgement of the ferocity he'd put behind the strike. Mycen's blade slithered through his defense and scored a hit on Alm's shoulder.

"Keep your guard up!" the old man barked. Alm grit his teeth and pulled his sword into both hands, going defensive. Mycen took the initiative to lunge forward, and through sheer force, knocked Alm to the ground.

"We'll end here for today." Mycen sheathed his sword and watched Alm pick himself up from the ground. "Tomorrow you need to learn how to keep your guard up. Did you think that just putting power behind your strike would break through my defense? If so, you're dumber than I imagined. I didn't raise you to be a fool. I raised you to be Alm."

Alm nodded and watched Mycen walk away. The green haired man sighed and picked up his fallen sword. Sheathing it, Alm returned the blade to its place in the shed and removed his practice armor so that his lightweight tunic complimented the summer air. When he came back from the shed, Alm walked to the large tree on their land. He looked up its thick trunk and sighed.

One of the low branches beckoned to him. With a slight grin adorning his face, Alm jumped to it. His height made it much easier than it had been in past years. Like an insect scuttling up a surface, Alm scaled the tree up to a thick branch near the top. Leaning against a branch, Alm closed his eyes and breathed away the last of his exhaustion from training.

The high sun beat down on him through the leaves. Alm reveled in it. On his and Mycen's journeys to the Southern Village, he'd heard stories about a desert to the east. Miles of open sand and heat. On numerous occasions he'd begged Mycen to let him travel out there.

"It's too dangerous," Alm grumbled, imitating Mycen. "You're destined for too great of things to get killed by your stupidity."

His growl would have fooled many into mistaking him for an animal. "Maybe _Alm_ was meant for that," he spoke in his regular voice.

"You say something to me?" called a man's voice from below.

A smile unfurled on Alm's face as he looked down. Gray gave him a wave. Annoyance completely forgotten, Alm climbed down the tree with a brisk pace.

"Talking to yourself again?" Gray rolled his eyes as Alm tried to land gracefully on the ground. His eye roll turned to laughter as his friend stumbled and fell.

"Shut it," Alm playfully scolded. "Where are we going?"

Gray shrugged. "Figured you just would want to get away from Sir Mycen for a bit. You said he was in a bad mood lately."

Together they began to walk. "He's always in a bad mood. But something must have particularly bugged him recently."

Gray turned to look at him. "Any idea what?"

Alm shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

The pair walked through the village while chatting. Various villagers milled about, living their daily lives as they saw fit. Several waved at the two young men to which they returned in kind. When they arrived at the gates, Faye and Tobin waited for them.

"How's it going, Alm?" Tobin asked, offering a lazy wave. Faye smiled brightly and gave Alm a hug. He returned both gestures with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Just got done with training for the day." Alm leaned against the stone wall surrounding the village.

"Did Sir Mycen work you hard?" Faye asked. She moved to stand closer to him. Gray sprawled out on the ground, taking up more space than should have been humanly possible.

Alm laughed at that. "Oh Faye, he always does."

"Pardon me, but did you mention Sir Mycen?" a calm voice interrupted.

Tobin shrieked, startled by the newcomer. The kind looking man was dressed head to toe in red. Red shirt, red armor, the whole set. His guilty expression calmed the four friends down. "I'm sorry for scaring you. However, it is urgent that I speak to Sir Mycen. Might one of you lead me to him?"

"I can," Alm said. "He's my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" The man was surprised. "I did not know the esteemed knight had a family." The red knight paused. "Where are my manners? My name is Lukas, and I come representing the Deliverance."

"The Deliverance?" Tobin frowned. "Aren't they those people trying to defeat Desaix who usurped the throne?"

"I see word has gotten this far. Indeed we are. With King Lima IV's death, our need for a leader has become imperative. Thus why I am here to speak with Sir Mycen."

Alm blinked. _If Mycen said yes…then he would leave Ram Village. Or at least bring me with him._ Putting on the most cheerful expression he could, Alm addressed Lukas again. "Yeah, I can lead you right to him. Won't take us more than a few minutes to get there."

"Thank you…?" Lukas held out his hand to shake.

Alm clasped it tightly. "Alm. It's my pleasure."

-X-

It was half an hour before Lukas emerged from the house. Alm stood from his spot against the tree and walked toward the downcast soldier. "The verdict?" he asked.

Lukas sighed wearily. "He said no. Clive and I thought for sure he would come and help."

"That's a damn shame," Alm said. "I'll walk you back to the gates."

"Thank you, Alm."

The two walked in relative silence. When they reached the gates, only Gray and Faye were still there. Tobin no doubt had been called by his family. But before they reached the exit of Ram Village, Alm stopped Lukas.

"I'd hate for your trip here to be useless." A pause, where he considered his words for only a moment. "Let me join the Deliverance. Maybe walking back with the grandson of a hero will make a better consolation?" Alm grinned.

Lukas gasped. "Alm, are you sure? We would love to have you, but I do not want to pressure you at all."

"Lukas, I'd love an excuse to get me out of this village for a time. I want to join. I want to free my country from oppression." _I want to get away from Mycen._ "I want to fight."

His hand reached out. Alm shook it. "Welcome to the Deliverance, Alm. We'll be glad to have you."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm back! For all the new faces, welcome! For all my followers, welcome back! I can't wait to share this story with you.**

 **I teased this story to a few people as 'a novelization, except it isn't'. I will adhere to the main story for the most part, while making small divergences for reader interest. You already can see changes. I do hope this has gotten you interested. And if it hasn't, give me the chance of a second chapter. You ought not judge a story by the first chapter, after all.**

 **If you have a moment, leave a review!**

 **Writing Tunes:** (Artist) Nightwish – (Album) Imaginaerum

* * *

Want to support me? I have a ko-fi now! If you're feeling generous, I'd really appreciate it.

ko-fi . com (slash) cormagravenstaff


	2. Friends

_Journal: Hair  
394 V.C. 16th of Avistym_

 _Mister Mycen bringed me to his home. I never sleeped in a bed! Beds are more nicer than the side of the road._

 _Some pretty lady maked my hair green yesterday. Mister Mycen says there are condishuns for coming with him. He gonna teach me to write good and other things. Mister Mycen says training starts tomorrow._

 _Mister Mycen keeps calling me Alm. He says that is my name now. But that ain't my name!_

 _I miss my purple hair._

-X-

 **Chapter 2  
Friends**

Alm retrieved his blade without alerting Mycen. His armor was trickier, but he assembled and put it on without much of a sound.

A mirror in the shed beckoned his attention. He stared at his reflection. For the first time in his life, he was about to go against Mycen's wishes.

It felt invigorating.

He closed the shed's door quietly. Mycen was a light sleeper from his time in the military. Waking him was an easy task.

And so Alm creeped away from the man who raised him. Despite that Mycen lay in his bed, fast asleep, Alm could almost hear his voice.

" _Boy, you think you can just leave this village without my consent?"_

His breath caught. Alm swung his hand out to brace himself, but there was nothing close enough. His legs gave out. Plummeting to the ground, Alm barely managed to catch himself before his head slammed down.

 _A raised hand. A whimper._

Alm's arms collapsed as he let loose a haggard breath. Sucking in more air than a fish out of water, Alm ravaged the straps that held his armor on in an attempt to free himself from the tight confines.

 _Mycen's furious face staring him down._

"No," croaked Alm. "I won't let you stop me."

Like a spell lifted, the weight and shakes left. The farm boy gulped air like water in the desert. Quivering hands tried to lift him off the ground before anyone came by.

It took him time, but Alm got himself back on his feet. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he continued on.

"Shit," he whispered, voice still trembling.

-X-

The uneasiness Alm still carried fell silent as he arrived to the gates. Lukas stood there, waiting like agreed. But both Gray and Faye had joined him. Gray, holding a sword and wearing shoddy leather armor, and Faye clutching a staff nervously.

"What are you two doing?" Alm asked, bewildered.

Gray barked a laugh. "Silly, we're coming with ya! Can't let our best friend go off and get himself killed without us."

Faye smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny, Gray. Alm, we just want to make sure you're safe."

Clearing his throat, Lukas pipped up, "Gray, Faye, if your only intentions are to keep Alm safe, rest assured I am perfectly—"

"Lukas, we appreciate that, but we wouldn't be joining if we didn't agree with the Deliverance. Zofia is our home too. We're ready to fight for it," Gray said. Faye nodded, patting Gray on the shoulder where she had just hit him.

A smile blossomed over Lukas' face. "Wonderful. I have no objections."

"You two are going to drive me insane." Alm sighed, but relief sprouted in his heart.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The quartet turned to see Tobin running their way, Kliff in tow. "We're coming too," Tobin said, out of breath.

"Tobin, what about your family?" Gray put his hands on Tobin's shoulders and gave him a shake, as if to bring him back to reality.

A weak chuckle came from Tobin's lips. "My father actually told me I better enlist. He said I'd do a lot better out there fighting to protect my sisters than staying here."

Gray turned to the shortest boy. "And you, Kliff?"

"I'm a good shot. You could use me," Kliff simply said, gesturing to the bow on his back.

And then Gray turned to Alm. With a sheepish grin, he said, "Well, I think I know exactly how you feel now."

Faye giggled while Tobin and Kliff looked confused. Alm rolled his eyes. "Lukas, let's get out of here. We don't want to waste daylight."

The red knight nodded. "Right you are, Alm."

-X-

With their number having grown to six, the villagers and Lukas departed Ram Village. But no sooner than five minutes out of the village did five men emerge from the trees.

"Well, that didn't take long," Lukas muttered under his breath.

"Who are they?" Tobin asked, confused.

"Bandits?" Alm said.

Lukas nodded. "Bandits. Everyone get ready. Let me take point, and stick together."

Alm drew his sword and stood close to Lukas. Mycen had trained him well enough that he was confident is standing at the front.

"Sir Mycen prepare you for this?" the soldier asked.

"Yes. I have the most experience of all of us. I'll help you weaken them."

"Good."

One of the bandits approached. "There's no need for weapons now, kiddies. Me mates and I just want a little toll for passing through. Then yeh can be on yer merry way."

Lukas brandished his lance with a frown. "I'm afraid I cannot in good conscience leave a pack of bandits so close to a village like this. Prepare yourself, brigands!"

The bandit began to remove the axe from its harness at his belt. He would have been successful, if it were not for Alm darting forward.

"Alm!" shouted Faye with worry. But it did nothing to hinder his attack. The sword shot forward and bit into the bandit's belly. Wrenching it out, his armor became flecked with blood. As the brigand doubled over in pain, Alm brought his sword down at the man's neck.

The screams intensified as Alm's sword was stopped by the man's spine. Bringing his foot up, he pushed the bandit off his blade with a firm kick.

Both sides stood stunned at the sudden brutality.

"Charge!" shouted one of the bandits. The remaining four ran towards the villagers.

"Behind me, like I said!" barked Lukas.

One of the bandits broke off from their charge to focus on Alm. Out of breath from his display, Alm clutched his sword in both hands and took a defensive stance.

The bandit swung his axe down clumsily, leaving every opportunity for Alm. The farm boy spun to the side out of the falling steel arc. Alm aimed for the quick finish, his sword lancing up to the bandit's gut.

His opponent parried, but not well enough to avoid injury. The blade stuck into his side, drawing copious blood.

The visceral scream broke Alm out of his focused trance. For a mere moment, he saw the blood spilling out of a human being. A man just trying to play the hand life had dealt him.

Then an image of Faye being beaten by the brigand appeared. Alm's vision turned red. He yelled a guttural battle cry and stabbed the bandit through the heart.

Heaving breaths as they came, Alm looked around the battlefield. The rest of the battles wrapped up seconds after his. Lukas stood before two dead bandits, though one had an arrow through his neck. Gray and Tobin had their own bandit at their feet. Tobin looked uncomfortable, but Gray looked downright horrified.

"Is everyone alright?" Lukas asked. He looked each villager in the eye to make sure. "If anyone took any injuries, see Faye now. We'll take a break before setting out again."

No conversation broke out as the company found a clump of trees to rest beneath. Kliff and Tobin sat silently, not attempting to speak with anyone, despite Lukas' best efforts with them. Faye had a bit more luck with Gray.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, his tone more mellow than either had ever heard it.

Faye looked worriedly at Alm, and the latter cleared his throat. "Gray, spit it out. We've got time."

Gray didn't move a muscle. "I've never killed anyone before."

Arms wrapped around the tan boy's shoulders. Faye pulled him close into a motherly embrace. "Gray, it's normal to feel this way."

Alm rested a hand on his knee. "Gray, they were bandits. They would have gone to Ram and pillaged the town. We stopped that."

"Have you ever killed anyone before today?" Gray asked with hesitation.

"No," Alm lied.

"How are you so calm?" he damn near screamed. None of the others looked, but every person was listening.

Alm offered a gentle smile. "They would have done worse if they weren't stopped. If by killing someone I make the world a better place, so be it."

Gray blinked. "That's it? That's your reasoning?"

The farm boy nodded. "That's it. Imagine if Faye weren't with us. You know exactly what they would have done to her if we hadn't stopped them." If possible, the color drained further from Gray's face.

Faye shifted uncomfortably, but agreed. "He's right, Gray."

The tan boy nodded. "Thanks, you two. Do you mind…giving me a minute?" Alm nodded, and motioned for Faye to follow him. Together they walked away from their friend, letting Tobin step in and begin speaking to him.

"Alm, thanks for that," Faye said once they were a reasonable distance away.

"What for? He's my friend too."

"No, I…" Faye trailed off. "I guess I just don't want to lose another friend."

Alm pulled her into a hug. "Well, you gained one in my case," he whispered.

"Thanks, Alm. For everything."

He chuckled. "Don't go thanking me yet. We've still got a long way to go. But don't worry, we'll make Gray fall for you yet."

"A-Alm!" she shrieked. "I don't—"

Laughter echoed as Faye tried in vain to tell Alm he was wrong.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Man, this should have been finished so long ago. But instead I started Witcher 3 and built a shitty PC (For Overwatch) that was supposed to get 30 Frames per Second on the lowest graphical setting and instead gets 70 on the second highest. So suffice to say, I've been celebrating that little tidbit of good luck.**

 **I'm starting to get into the groove of this fic. Once I hit the sort of flow I'm looking for, I think you can expect longer chapters.**

 **Writing Tunes:** Materia Collective – Hero of Time


	3. Driven

_Journal: Swordplay  
395 V.C. 52nd of Pegastym_

 _Mister Mycen began to teach me swordwork today. I feel really tired and have a bunch of bruises. I don't think fighting is what I like to do._

 _But Mycen says I have to. He took me in, he says, so I have to do and learn what he says. Gray thinks that's dumb. But Mycen says if I don't do what he says, he'll drop me off in the gutter he picked me up in._

 _I ain't going back to Zofia City. And I certainly ain't going back to the gutter I slept in._

 _I better get some sleep. Mycen says he's waking me up early to learn more. Though in a few days we're going to see Stella. Something about how I talk isn't right. At least, according to Mycen._

-X-

 **Chapter 3  
Driven**

Four bandits guarded the exterior of the Thieves Shrine. The shrine was more or less just a mere cave, though the mark of Mila adorned the rocky surface. As Alm waited in the bushes, he subconsciously glanced at his hand.

Mycen had stressed the tattoo to Stella when he had taken Alm there the first time. Stella had been confused why someone wanted a mark on the back of their hand. The mage had always asked questions during the first visits. Now whenever Mycen took him to her, she said nothing.

Alm had stopped asking questions long ago. Instead he tried to forget as much as he could.

"What was that?" called out one of the four bandits. The four idiots were focused on the rustling in the nearby thicket. No doubt Lukas and Gray were attempting their distraction now.

He sighed. Why couldn't they have passed by this place? Sure, it was bad that some girl was kidnapped by these bandits. But he didn't know her. Men and women got kidnapped all the time, especially of late in Zofia. That was reality.

He would have voiced that to his companions had it not been Faye's stern gaze to him. She knew how he thought. She knew what he'd say.

Alm had bitten his tongue. And now he was here. Sneaking in and rescuing some damn nobody. The former had at least been his idea.

The bandits made their way to where Lukas and Gray hid. Hopefully the duo would move away in time to not spark a fight. Alm only needed a moment to get in.

Only one man remained at the entrance. "For a bunch of barbarians, they're not completely stupid," Alm murmured to himself. He gave the ground a searching glance and found what he sought: a stone. Palming it in his hand, Alm got ready to run.

With a flick of his wrist, the stone hurtled through the air and struck the side of the cave, towards where the other three had walked off to. His obstruction turned, looking to where the sound had come from.

Thanking his foresight to remove his armor, Alm dashed for the entrance. His form blended into the shadows of the cave just in time as the brigand turned back. The man paused as if he heard something, and then shrugged.

The farm boy let his breath escape his lungs. He was in, but it only got harder now.

Keeping low to the ground, Alm crept forward. The Thieve's Shrine was somewhat well-lit. In desperation to stay hidden Alm found himself keeping outside of the torchlight.

His lack of light was the source of his blunder. The farm boy's foot caught on a rock and he tripped.

"Who goes 'ere?"

Scrambling to get up, Alm pressed himself to the wall. The rough footsteps drew closer, scraping across the floor like sandpaper. A brigand appeared from a passageway Alm hadn't noticed. _Shit._

The man held his torch up higher in an effort to bolster its effects. The light just fell short of Alm. The slightest of breaths left his lungs.

But the bandit wasn't so easily satisfied. He stepped forward. The light of the torch didn't reveal him, but it would soon. The brigand seemed determined to search out every black void in the cavern.

Alm fumbled for the knife at his belt. It'd been a gift from Gray many years ago. It was shitty, dull and marred with scratches and stains from poor upkeep. But damn was it reliable.

He slinked forward. One hand held the sword at his belt, keeping it from making a noise while the other clutched the knife. Alm kept to the man's back closing the distance with every step.

Then the bandit turned.

He and Alm stared at each other. The brute frowned at the far shorter boy. "You're not supposed to be here." The bandit plucked the axe from his belt.

A swinging kick came from Alm, directed at the brute's knee. It connected and knocked the man down. The green haired boy drew his sword, still holding the knife in the other.

A colossal hand bashed Alm's leg, knocking him off balance as well. The bandit rolled over and tackled Alm, bringing him down to the ground. Sword and axe were forgotten. The knife, still in Alm's hand, darted forward to score a hit on the bandit.

 _Shit!_ Alm's mind screamed in pain, mindful to keep sounds at a minimum. His enemy had caught his hand. With two hands, he had snapped Alm's wrist.

" _Boy, I didn't train you to be a pathetic excuse of a fighter!"_

The knife was dropped onto his chest. With the free hand unobstructed, Alm picked it up and stuck it in the man's neck.

Like a waterfall blood cascaded onto his face. The farm boy turned his head to the side as the bandit's body slumped down onto him. The weight knocked all the air out of his body. Gasping for air amidst the blood Alm hurled the body off him with his good hand.

Alm lay there. The cool cave air embraced his hot, disgusting body. The pain from his wrist had muted to a level he could deal with. Mycen had delivered him much worse in training.

The break was clean. At least it had sounded that way to him. Faye would be able to take care of it.

"Damn," he cursed as he stood. This girl wasn't worth it. "I could tell them she was dead…"

His friends' faces would ring of disappointment and betrayal if they knew he lied. Alm wasn't the best at lying. Faye wouldn't fall for it.

With his good hand he wiped away the blood from his eyes. Opening them fully at last he looked towards the light at the end of the cavern. With haggard steps he made his way, collecting his weapons on the way.

A rope bridge marked the path over the chasm of water beneath. Alm leaned against one of the posts and looked down.

 _It'd be so easy to jump._

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. He still had things to do. Standing up straight he stuffed the knife back in its worn sheath. Healthy hand on his sword, he strutted across the bridge. No bandits waited outside the entrance to the illuminated room. Alm offered up a silent thank you to Mila for what it was worth.

He poked his head around the edge of the opening and saw a short woman sitting in the middle of three bandits. They talked amongst themselves, not paying attention to her.

The farm boy stared at her until she noticed. Fortunately the woman was no idiot and kept his presence a secret. _Though perhaps it's the blood on my face._

"Woman, run!" he shouted, scaring the bandits. The woman leapt up and ran to him. Alm began to run to the bridge, beckoning her to follow.

The bandits jumped up to pursue, stumbling still from the jolt of surprise. Alm crossed the bridge and turned to face them. The woman ran to his side. "I do hope you have a plan!"

Alm said nothing. He swung the sword against one of the ropes. The bridge shook as the bandits stepped foot onto it.

 _Snap!_

The first rope on the right side broke. Another still held the bridge up. Alm hacked at the thick cord.

The bandits were halfway. The archer had his bow out.

 _Snap!_

The rope gave in. The bridge became unstable and one bandit fell to his watery doom. But the other two remained.

An arrow loosed. It missed Alm as he shot to the left to finish his job.

His sword swung down on the third cord. The bandit, slower but still determined, continued for him.

 _Snap!_

The brigand stumbled but didn't stop.

Alm raised his sword.

The archer's next arrow pierced his leg.

The sword fell into the chasm and Alm collapsed. His head hit the post and his vision clouded. He felt hands at his belt.

A scream. _Snap!_ Another scream, growing quieter until—

 _Splash!_

"Holy Mother, forgive me," whispered the woman at his side. He felt her arms snake around him and pick him up. "Sir, you need to help me. Otherwise I'll have to drag you."

Alm grunted. It was all his vocal chords were capable of. His good foot planted on the ground. Together they continued out of the cave.

* * *

 **Author Notes: There was more to this chapter, but I'm going to tack it onto the front of next chapter. I want to get back into longer chapters.**

 **This chapter, to me at least, was to get me back into this kind of writing. It's been a while since I've done action/stealth or combat of any kind.**

 **Writing Tunes:** Sarah Alainn


	4. The Mage

_Journal: Talking  
400 V.C. 2_ _nd_ _of Pegastym_

 _I spoke to Gray today. Nothing out of the ordinary, just casual talking. But we strayed into the years where I still was becoming Alm. Gray claims that for a little after when Mycen took me, that being Alm, to get healed I picked up an accent. When I came back I talked like a city urchin._

 _I had completely forgotten. When Mycen picked me up from the city, of course I talked like a street rat. I'm sure to all of Alm's friends it was an abrupt change. Thankfully Gray rationalized it with a reason or maybe I did back then and I've merely forgotten._

 _As these years go by I find that I have chosen to ignore some of those early memories. Mycen is preparing me for something, that much is clear. And he is not afraid to use any means he finds necessary._

 _I'll stop writing here for today. There's no need to remember how I learned to talk like Alm. Those wounds need not heal when it is hard to remember they exist._

-X-

 **Chapter 4  
The Mage**

The woman, she told him her name was Silque, helped Alm through the cave and out to the rest of the party. Lukas and the others waited right at the entrance. The bandits that had guarded the front were a mere memory, their corpses scattered in the bushes.

Gray and Faye were at Alm's side, taking him from Silque, before Lukas had even stood up. Alm muttered his thanks to his friends as they helped him to the campfire they'd prepared. As soon as they settled him down, Faye began to fuss over him.

"What were you thinking, Alm?" she damn near screeched. "You should have gotten us if you ran into trouble!"

Before Alm could muster the force of will to respond through the pain, Silque chimed in, "I know not where he hurt his arm, but he took the arrow as he helped me from the bandits. Were it not for him, I shudder to think what would have happened to me."

"That's all well and nice, hip hip huzzah for Alm the hero," Faye snarled, her anger emanating with each word. "But he needs to remember to stave off his death wish."

"Faye…" Alm whispered, "…enough…"

The shaking that wracked her body subsided. A trembling sigh escaped her and she murmured, "Don't scare us like that, Alm. We're here to help you."

Her hands wrapped around his and squeezed. He offered a weak smile and submitted to her healing methods.

Tobin, looking for some way to alleviate the tension and turn eyes away from the moment Alm and Faye were having, turned to Silque. "So, what's your name? Mine's Tobin. You've met Alm and Faye. Tall, dark and handsome over there is Gray. Kliff's the short one over there. What? Yes, you're shorter than the rest of us, haven't you noticed? Anyway, the red one over there is Lukas from the Deliverance. Oh wait, is that a secret?"

Lukas laughed. "Not anymore. My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Sir Lukas." Silque bowed her head slightly. "My name is Silque, servant of our Mother."

Alm relaxed as the introductions went on with everyone speaking to Silque in some form or another. Faye had deemed his leg to be the less severe of an injury and set to work on his wrist. Having been on the receiving end of her healing before, Alm knew she could fix him up.

But that didn't stop the discomfort of healing.

Her staff's energy concentrated on the location of the break. It wasn't a painful heat, but the intense feeling did not provide immediate comfort. Bones knit together as if they never were broken. The pain that had been excruciating dulled to a mild throbbing.

"Thank you, Faye," Alm whispered.

She said nothing, but offered him a smile before looking down to his leg. Experimentally Alm wiggled his fingers and stretched his arm.

"Careful with that. Give it twenty minutes or so for the soreness to fade. I don't want to have to heal again," she said. Her brow was coated with sweat and breaths came at a quicker pace than their usual cadence.

"Are you sure you should—"

With a roll of her eyes, Faye gave Alm a light swat. "I'm not leaving an arrow in your leg because I feel a little tired. We'll patch this up and if I need to I'll finish the rest of it tomorrow. But I'll fix most of it tonight."

Alm nodded and listened into the conversation the others were having.

"…journeying from Zofia City. I had a vision from the Holy Mother herself to seek out Lord Mycen. I was guided near Ram Village, but bandits caught me and took me to the Thieves' Shrine."

"Looking for Sir Mycen?" Tobin scratched his head. "That's sure convenient. Alm right here is his grandson."

"Grandson?" gasped Silque. "But I thought…" Frowning, she stepped closer to Alm. Faye shot her a look, but did not stop her. "Alm," she spoke, "may I see your hand?"

Figuring there could be only one reason for the request, Alm held up the hand marred with the tattoo. Of course, Silque had no knowledge of the mark being a falsehood.

"Divine Mila," Silque whispered under her breath. "It seems I was not looking for Mycen. I believe you are the one Mila has guided me to."

"And why do you think that?" Alm asked, turning his head to look into her eyes.

"I saw the mark in my vision." Her eyes said she spoke the truth…but not all of it. Alm nodded, content for the moment. Faye's hand were on his leg and she grabbed—

Alm screamed as the arrow was ripped from his leg. The entire party looked at him for a moment, then turned away as Alm grit his teeth in pain. Faye's staff already was at work on the wound.

"Sir Alm, has Sir Mycen spoken to you about this mark?" the cleric asked once his breath had slowed in cadence.

Alm remembered his silenced whimpers as he clutched his hand after receiving the tattoo from Stella. He had asked Mycen about its reason. The old man had told him to shut up and quit his whining. Ten year old Alm never asked Mycen again.

The farm boy opened his mouth to answer, but Gray beat him to it, "Silque, we oughta hold off on the questions until Alm's feeling a bit better. That mark'll be there tomorrow and the next day, for that matter."

"You're right." Silque nodded. Alm locked eyes with Gary and mouthed a small 'thank you'. Gray traded him a smirk and a wink.

-X-

"Hey Lukas, where exactly are we going?" Tobin asked.

The red knight chuckled. "Well, we're heading for the Deliverance's hideout. But I want to stop at the Southern Outpost on our way. I left Lady Clair in charge therefore I wish to check in on her."

Gray pushed Tobin out of the way to get closer to Lukas. "Lady Clair? Tell me more about her."

"She's the sister of Sir Clive, knight of Zofia and leader of the Deliverance," Lukas explained.

Gray nudged Tobin with his elbow. "I bet she's easy on the eyes, right?" Tobin rolled his eyes.

The red knight rolled his eyes. "I will not comment on that, Gray."

An arm wrapped around Gray's shoulder. Faye's sickeningly sweet tone followed it. "Now Gray, we shouldn't give Silque a bad impression. After all, she's just met us."

As the rest of the party spoke, Alm walked up next to Lukas, whom the conversation had forgotten. "This…Lady Clair is a noble, correct?"

"Indeed. Her brother is rather well known, ergo she has her fair share of the spotlight. Why do you ask?"

Alm paused for a moment, searching for the words. "It feels odd that I'm going to meet a noble."

Lukas' loud laugh almost silenced the conversation next to them. "Apologies, Alm. But I am indeed a man of noble birth."

"Really?" Alm frowned.

"Not like you're thinking. I'm not man who will rule over vast land laying down the law. I'm what those men call a backwater noble. Hardly enough blood to make me above a peasant." Lukas took notice of Alm's expression. "You seem relieved. Why is that?"

Alm's expression turned sheepish. "I guess I never hear about nobles doing anything positive of note."

The knight nodded, understanding. "It's a thankless job. When things go poorly, they are blamed. When things go well, the gods are praised. Some nobles may be corrupt and greedy but there are others whom I believe are just. Clive and his sister are of this ilk."

"If you believe that, Lukas, I'll lay off on making a judgement until I speak to them." Lukas appeared pleased by Alm's opinion.

"I'm glad to hear that, Alm. After all, your grandfather is of noble blood. Sir Mycen is a great man."

 _No he wasn't. No he isn't._

"Is that the Southern Village?" the farm boy asked, pointing at the nearing town. Alm knew it was, but the conversation was not going where he planned.

"Indeed. We'll make a quick stop there. I want to speak to some of my people there for information about rebel movements."

Alm nodded and glanced down at his hand. "I have a quick errand to run as well, Lukas. I won't be too long."

"Very well. Meet us by the entrance once you've concluded your business."

-X-

Faye had tagged along, naturally. He shouldn't have been surprised at this point.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Faye inevitably asked.

Alm said nothing. Faye's question went unanswered as the duo trekked through the village. She did not press him.

Their journey took them to a house near the far edge of the town. Alm stepped up and knocked on the door without hesitation. Faye remained back, unsure of what he planned.

A young woman answered the door. Her blond hair was tangled and her clothes were all manners of untidy. Blinking several times, she focused on Alm.

"You're here…by yourself?" she asked.

"I've just got a few questions, Stella. Then I'll leave."

The woman sighed. "Fine, get in here." Stella looked at Faye hanging back and motioned inside. "You too." Faye stepped into the house, wary of the environment.

"Where is Mycen?" Stella asked, taking a seat behind the desk that faced the door. Alm stepped up to the woman and lay his hand on the table in front of him.

Her question went ignored. "This mark. What does it mean?" he demanded.

Stella flinched as she looked at it. "I…have no idea what that mark means."

Gritting his teeth, Alm leaned in closer. "Do you remember how much a screamed when I got this tattoo seven years ago? Because I sure do. Or maybe you can remember how many times I screamed when you worked your magic on me over half a decade?"

Stella did not answer, her face shifting from aloof to almost sick.

The farm boy's hand closed into a fist and slammed on the table, startling the room's occupants. "Stella, there is only one person in this world I hate more than you. Tell me what I want to know so I can leave. Please." The last word was spat out like a vile poison.

"I did not lie. Mycen never told me what the purpose of the tattoo was. He paid me and I worked." Stella did not meet Alm's eyes.

Alm's hand fell to his sword. Stella stood up and backed away, her hands out and crackling with energy. "Hand off the sword, Alm. I've done plenty of regrettable things. I don't need to add killing you to the list."

"Alm," Faye whispered, stepping closer to him. She rested her shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Alm said, biting the word off. "Tell me everything Mycen told you. Anything that he wouldn't have told me."

Stella's hands dropped and she sighed. "I understand you came here for answers. But I'm afraid Mycen never told me details. He enlisted my aid to take a young boy and groom him into someone else. Paid me handsomely and then some more to keep my mouth shut. With every visit by you two there were more changes he desired for you. And that meant more gold for me."

"I see," came Alm's scathing answer. "I'm pleased my time was wasted here. Good bye, Stella. I hope misfortune visits you at every opportunity." He turned to walk out the door, grabbing Faye's hand to drag her as well.

"Wait!" the mage motioned. Suddenly unsure of herself, "I…have something for you." Alm's storming off halted as the woman retrieved an item from a closet. Seconds later she returned with an elegant blade.

Alm said nothing, merely looking at the sword unimpressed.

Taking a deep breath, Stella said, "You may hate me and look at me with revulsion, but know that I didn't have a choice in the matter. I remember every single time you came to see me, Alm. From every scream to every story your young imaginative mind came up with. Particularly the dream of yours where you hunted Terrors like you always wanted to."

"Get to the point," he snarled.

"This sword, a blade forged by my own hand, made to kill Terrors. You may hate me, Alm. But know that I am full of regret of my actions. Your dream when you were younger was to be a hunter, to keep people safe—"

"And you mean to ply me off with a gift, as if the torture you inflicted on me can just be erased?" He laughed a laugh full of mocking. "I hope the money Mycen paid you can alieve your guilt, because I will not accept your pity." Alm strut out of the house, not even glancing back.

-X-

"Alm, slow down!" Faye cried.

Her plea broke through the fury that held his mind hostage. The farm boy stopped walking and turned to her. Her expression held fear and frustration. "Yes?" he queried.

"Explain to me who that was," the cleric commanded.

"Her name is Stella, a mage. Recall how I told you I used to be…someone else? She's the one responsible for putting me through the physical changes." He paused. "They were…unpleasant."

Faye nodded. "I see. It seems in all your anger you disturbed the work I did on your leg. Sit down." It wasn't a request.

He complied, opting to sit right on the spot. She sighed and set to work. As gentle hands inspected his wound, Faye asked, "Did you visit her because of Silque's questions?"

Alm closed his eyes. "I thought she might know. Mycen never gave a reason for any change. Some made sense, like my hair color. Other, such as the tattoo, didn't. I had hoped…"

"I understand." Faye's smile greeted him upon opening his eyes. "Soon we'll be out of Mycen and this Stella's controlling gaze. Once we reach the Deliverance, you'll be free to never see either again."

Alm smiled, his anger slowly dissipating. "Thanks, Faye."

"There you two are!"

Gray came into view. Approaching the pair, he asked, "Where were you? Is the leg giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Faye assured him. "Did you come find us for something?"

"Yeah. We're leaving now. Lukas discovered that the Southern Outpost has been retaken by the rebels and Lady Clair needs rescuing. He told me to find you so we can leave immediately."

"Give me a moment," requested Faye.

A moment was not what they had.

"There they are!" shouted two soldiers clad in the garb of Zofian soldiers.

"What the…?" A confused Gray drew his blade. Faye cursed violently and started to heal Alm. The farm boy did his best to draw his sword while sitting.

The first soldier charged in and met Gray's attack. As the boy parried the next attack, the second soldier arrived and aimed to finish the fight in a single stroke.

"Go!" Faye shouted as soon as her spell ended. Alm leapt up and dashed to save Gray, his sword angled to block the attack.

He was too late.

But it didn't matter.

Twin bolts of lightning struck the soldiers. Alm skidded to a halt and turned his head. Stella stood outside her house, hands aloft. "Run!" she commanded, shooting a second spell.

The trio needed no encouragement. Together they fled to where Lukas had arranged them to meet. But they were not greeted with the red knight waiting patiently. Instead a skirmish in the streets awaited them.

Alm jumped into the battle as he saw Tobin take a hit. As the brown haired lad fell back, Alm took up the fight with the soldier.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Gray as he drew one of the opponents away from Lukas.

"Rebel Zofians from the Southern Fortress! We must stop them!" Lukas said between heaving breaths. They were late to the fight.

Blade pierced flesh as Alm snuck in a strike on his opponent. The man cried out, faltering in his near perfect guard. Spinning out of the haphazard strike's way, Alm lanced his sword through the man's gut, dropping him to the ground.

"Lukas!" Alm shouted as he took in the battle before being confronted with another opponent. "We need to get out of here!"

"Does it look like I don't know that?" Lukas calmly shouted in return, swinging his halberd into the soldier's neck.

"Sir Lukas!"

Alm's head swiveled right, nearly costing his life. A sword descended where his shoulder had been not a moment before.

But he caught a glimpse of three men attacking the Zofian rebels. "Long live the Deliverance! Sir Lukas, escape now! We will buy you time!"

"But—"

Alm's opponent bit off more than he could chew. His sword, in an attempt to injure Alm, caught in the farm boy's armor. With a jerk of his shoulder, Alm disarmed the man.

With a strike he sent the rebel on the retreat. The farm boy turned to see Lukas frozen as he watched the other loyalists buy them time.

 _Shit._ "Everyone, form up! Run for the gates!" shouted Alm. "Then for the trees! We'll lose them there!"

The Ram Villagers needed no further direction. Silque followed them and only Lukas and Alm were left near the fray. The former was still frozen in place.

"Alm, I—"

"What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Alm, punching Lukas in the gut. "Get moving!"

The hit woke him up and at last the red knight began to run with Alm. A few arrows followed their path, but none met their mark. Alm offered up a silent prayer for the loyalists buying them time, as well as himself. They were going to need it.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Stella is the only OC I have planned for this story, and she will not have a large role. This is the only current time planned for her to appear on-screen as of now, and that is unlikely to increase more than one or two more times. Echoes was kind enough to give me some fun antagonists to write that will more than suffice as obstacles for our characters here.**

 **So if y'all are this far into this fic, I figure this is a story you're enjoying. This premise (To a degree) is also being used by my good friend** Calix Machiavelli **. The title is** Hearts of Iron **and you'll see a similar start: Alm is different in some way, so how does that effect the story? I'm loving it so far, and from what I know of it, his story will turn out quite different from mine! I recommend giving it a read!**

 **Writing Tunes:** Miscellaneous J-Pop Songs (From Pandora)


	5. The Southern Outpost

_Journal: Faye  
400 V.C. 3_ _rd_ _of Wyrmstym_

 _I told Faye._

 _I told her everything._

 _I couldn't lie to her anymore. She found me outside the house, collapsed in the snow. I think a few ribs were broken. I know my arm was. Faye, after setting to work on me, asked me how I came to be so broken._

 _Naturally, it wasn't so calmly phrased. She's always cared for me more than she should've. Even after we stopped courting._

 _But I told her. I told her I wasn't Alm. She knew a little already, since I'd told her some of it when we broke it off. But now she knows the secret and the details tied to it. She knows about Mycen._

 _Faye was adamant about me getting away from Mycen. I tried to tell her I owed him for rescuing me, but she didn't want to hear it. Eventually she gave up, but damn, I have never seen her so angry._

 _It's a pity I don't have feelings for her like she did for me in the past. Though it's good she's moved on. Got her eyes on Gray, if I'm not mistaken._

 _I'll need to try and help her on that front. I owe her that._

 _I owe her a lot more than that._

-X-

 **Chapter 5  
The Southern Outpost**

"What the hell was that?" Alm panted as he ducked behind a tree. The duo paused in their frantic fleeing to catch their breath.

"What do you speak of?" Lukas asked. His calm exterior rested upon him like a lopsided mantle.

Alm's eyes narrowed. "You froze up."

Lukas did not meet his eyes. "Those men were my friends. I trained one of them and the other two drank with me frequently."

The green haired boy nodded. "Then my deepest condolences for their sacrifice. But you cannot freeze up like that."

His words bothered Lukas. "Do you think you would not falter had it been Faye and Gray who stayed behind to delay them?"

"You're right, Lukas. I'm sure I'd have done the same." Alm bit his lip. "But I need to know if I can count on you. That mistake could have gotten us killed."

The stoic expression returned to his face. "I understand I screwed up. I will not fail again like that."

"Good," Alm said. He paused, thinking over his words. "Lukas…I am sorry about your friends."

"Don't be. They knew what signing up for the Deliverance meant."

"Lukas…" Alm frantically looked for words to comfort his companion. Words had never been his forte. "We're gonna stick it to them. What's the name of the guy who took Lima's throne?"

"Desaix."

"Right, we're gonna march right up to Desaix and stick a spear through his throat. We're gonna do it for your friends and for everyone else that has been harmed by this conflict."

Lukas nodded. "Revenge…not honorable. But then again, neither is Desaix."

"Fight fire with fire, eh?"

"Indeed." Calm descended back over Lukas. "I will mourn my companions later. For now, we best keep moving. Those soldiers could still be coming."

Bushes rustled where they had come from. Alm's hand tightened around his sword.

Gray emerged, covered head to toe in blood and grime. "Finally," he said through a smile, "I found you two."

-X-

Gray led them to the small camp. Camp described the setting loosely as it consisted of a mere clearing between a few trees.

Silque was bent over Kliff tending to his wounds. Tobin had quietly been talking to Faye when Gray returned with Alm and Lukas.

"Alm!" cried Faye, dashing into an embrace in Alm's arms. He chuckled and returned it.

"What happened back there?" Tobin asked, standing up and walking towards the returned two. He casted a look at Lukas.

Lukas opened his mouth to answer, but Alm beat him to it, "Don't worry about it. We've all escaped, that's what matters."

The others nodded and Alm didn't miss the minute sigh of relief from the Deliverance knight.

"We ought to keep moving. It probably isn't safe here. I'll bet there are plenty of patrols out on the hunt for us," Gray advised.

Lukas nodded. "If you look that way," he pointed through a pair of trees, "you can see a white structure. That's the Southern Outpost. My contacts said it had been overtaken."

Silque quietly cleared her throat. She still bent over Kliff, mending his skin. "I do not mean to come off as pessimistic, but are you sure it is wise to go near there? The outpost is crawling with soldiers when we number only seven."

"I would guess there are prisoners," Alm thought aloud. "I suspect I could sneak in and free them. With a force like that, we could take back the outpost."

"Absolutely not," Lukas shot down. "That's simply too dangerous, Alm. And you wouldn't even know if there are prisoners or if they were in fighting condition."

"They'll have taken Lady Clair prisoner, surely," Alm said.

Lukas shook his head. "As skilled as Lady Clair is, one woman cannot turn the fight in our favor here. I repeat, it's too dangerous."

Alm bit back a scowl as Lukas answered the other villagers' questions.

-X-

He'd left a letter by Faye's bedside. It explained his plan. They'd understand.

It was what he told himself as he clung to the bottom of a cart heading to the Southern Outpost. Alm's arms were wracked by fatigue, but he dared not let go. Armed guards rode atop the cart as they approached the fortress. And there, a number of soldiers no doubt awaited them.

Letting go would be suicide.

"Slow," called out a woman from the wagon.

Metallic footsteps smashed against the ground as soldiers got off the wagon. Alm's breath caught as nine pairs of boots clanked around his body all while his arms screamed for reprieve.

"Take it inside, Captain," spoke a man's voice. Alm craned his neck as he looked towards the head of the cart. Grey walls rose from the ground all across his vision.

 _Arrived_ , he thought. His hiding place began to move forward through the open gate. It turned sharply to the left and stopped after a few moments.

"We appreciate the reinforcements, Captain."

"Think nothing of it," responded the woman from before. "If you must thank someone, thank Sir Slayde. He thought the fortress ought to be protected better."

The soldiers that had arrived with the cart walked away, their footsteps growing softer. The two officials still conversed, but Alm paid little attention to their conversation.

It was time for him to rescue a Lady. And liberate an outpost. He blamed the order of those objectives on Gray's influence.

With euphoric pleasure, Alm lowered himself down the ground. His limbs ceased their screaming and reveled in the lack tension in the muscles.

But Alm was far from in the clear. Sliding across the ground, Alm slipped out from under the wooden structure. Pausing for a moment, he caught his breath behind the cart, obscured from everyone's view.

A door stood to his left, no doubt leading up to the ramparts. Further on his right, another door that led to deeper into the fortress.

Gritting his teeth, Alm turned his head to look around the cart. The man and woman still talked. But soldiers crawled the courtyard.

"Dammit," whispered Alm. Crawling to the other side of the cart, Alm looked out. No soldiers had direct eyesight on the door leading to the ramparts.

Alm's feet moved before his mind did. The door opened and closed before he even knew he'd run.

The farm boy's breath fell silent as he listened for any sign of someone following.

A sigh escaped his body. There was nothing.

"Who are you?"

Alm whipped around, his back to the door. A man as young as Alm stood at the base of the stairs, looking confused.

A fist collided with the soldier's face. The boy gasped and toppled over. Alm leapt on him and wrapped his hand across the boy's mouth.

"Sorry," Alm apologized, before removing his knife and smashing the soldier's temple with the pommel. His victim's head rolled back, unconscious.

Alm stuffed the body below the stairs where darkness clad the area. He stole the soldier's clothing and left his armor by the knocked out man.

So when Alm emerged through the door he'd run through, not a single man or woman looked at him oddly.

The cart was gone, as were the conversing officials. He'd run at the right moment.

Alm walked along the path to the door he'd been seeking to enter the whole time. A duo of rebels had passed him, giving him only a nod.

An inward grin blossomed in Alm. _Lukas thought I couldn't do it. I'll show him._

The door opened without resistance. Alm even spared a glance around for any soldiers and found none. Stairs leading both up and down awaited him. Assuming the dungeon to be in the basement, Alm took the latter staircase.

Down a flight of stairs led Alm to the basement of the fortress. The area was dark and quiet, both suiting Alm well. His footsteps turned careful as he walked past the armory and several storerooms. At the end of the hallway was his goal.

The calloused hands of the farm boy removed his sword from its sheath. Blade in hand, Alm's slow footsteps carried him to the dungeon.

A prison guard slept softly on a stool by the door. He was old and looked at peace as he quietly snored.

Several men and women locked away were at the bars. They made no sound as they watched him, eyes staring into his skull.

He looked down at the sword in his hand, then to the man.

Bringing it back, he swung.

The blade cut through the man's vocal cords with the first strike, so screams as the old man woke were not a worry. The second strike brought the head closer to being freed from its shoulders. The man was dying in silence. Alm let the body fall to the ground in agony, refusing to look at him.

Instead, he turned to the trapped soldiers. "I hope you all are ready to take back this fortress."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I had some trouble writing this chapter. I think it shows a bit in the latter half. Hopefully I can redeem myself next time.**

 **I've spent some time planning ahead for this fic. I have come to the conclusion that this fic will be much longer than I expected. I've nearly finished planning through Act 1, and I've hit chapter twenty. This will be my longest chapter count I've attempted.**

 **In the future, I won't write every single battle that happens on the world map in canon, as most are meaningless skirmishes designed to give units more exp. I'll do the ones I deem important (Such as battles at castles and forts), but I will be cutting any and all game content for this story that I feel will not contribute to the narrative I have planned (Such as fights in open fields with antagonists that don't contribute to the story). This is merely so I as a writer can finish this story in a reasonable period.**

 **Under some consideration, I've gone back to the previous chapter and adjusted part of Lukas' actions to make him more in character. I would like to thank** Schmacklar **for calling me out on it. Should any of you find an issue with how I've written a character, please speak up. While some instances might be intentional due to the character arc I have planned, some are slip ups such as this one was. Thank you!**

 **Writing Tunes:** Final Fantasy XIV – Stormblood OST


	6. A Lady's Will

_Journal: Sneaking  
396 V.C. 65th of Pegastym_

 _Mycen was super angry today._

 _I wanted to get out of training, so I snuck away. Just like back in the city when I had to steal from the merchants._

 _I hid in a pile of leaves for a few hours. I got out of training, but I didn't get out of Mycen's fury. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a little while._

 _Sometimes I'm just tempted to sneak away in the night. I know I could. I want to get away._

 _I better get some sleep. I'll need to think up some excuse to give Gray and Faye for why I'm like this._

-X-

 **Chapter 6  
A Lady's Will**

A woman stepped to the front of the imprisoned soldiers. "Tell me, young boy, have you come to rescue us?"

"You must be Clair," Alm said, stepping to the door of the cell. The guard's keys felt slimy in his hands amidst the blood.

The woman looked taken aback by the familiarity. "The boy will address me as Lady Clair, or milady."

 _Shit._ "My apologies, milady. I forgot myself with all this tension."

The blonde smiled. "Worry not. Tell me, are you here to liberate us from these irksome confines?"

Alm answered by stepping up to the door and shoving a bloody key into the lock. The first didn't fit, but the second did.

The door swung open and Lady Clair stepped out first. The soldiers rushed out, eager to get room to move about. There had to be at least twenty crammed into the tight cell.

"Boy, tell me your name," Clair commanded. "You have the advantage of knowing mine, but I cannot claim the same."

"My name is Alm, milady."

"Then I thank you, Alm, for your assistance. But tell me, why save us? I cannot attest to knowing you and it seems none of my compatriots are familiar with you as well."

Alm nodded. "I'm with the Deliverance. Lukas is camped outside with a few more of our friends. The plan was to free the prisoners, open the gate to the Outpost and let them in." _Well, it is our plan now at least._

"A noble venture! I thank you, Alm, again for your help. It is dangerous to sneak into an enemy stronghold by yourself. You have our thanks." Clair graced him with a smile that Alm couldn't break his eyes away from.

 _Careful, she's a noble. Don't get into a situation that will give you trouble._ "We ought to break into the armory down the hall—"

Clair held up a hand, calling for him to cease speaking. "Alm, allow me to take it from here." She didn't seem too fond of being told what to do. "My soldiers and I know this Outpost like the back of our hands. Isn't that right?" A quiet murmur of approval came from the group.

"We make for the armory." She picked up the lance that the dead guard had discarded. "Then we make for the gate to let Sir Lukas inside."

Alm joined Clair at the front of the group, as they were the only ones with weapons. "Can you fight, milady?"

"Indeed, Alm. I am adept at the lance, worry not. Together we shall drive these rebels back." She gave him another smile, and that feeling bubbled up in him again.

"I'm sorry if it felt like I was telling you what to do. I've never met a noble before, milady," Alm whispered. Together, they began to slowly make their way down the hall.

"And I apologize if I was rude to you. I must remain in control for my soldiers, you must understand. It is a leader's job to have a handle of the situation," she replied back quietly. "Where do you hail from, Alm?"

"Ram Village, milady. Its south of here somewhat."

"Interesting. It seems Lukas was successful in drumming up some support for the Deliverance. I am surprised he came up with this plan, for it is not usually Lukas' style to be stealthy."

Alm offered her a shrug. "I volunteered to—"

They turned into the armory and saw two guards standing and chatting. The two men looked over and saw Alm and Clair. A moment passed where both parties looked at each other.

Alm jumped forward slashing. His blade collided with the sword of the soldier's. The previously imprisoned Zofians ran inside and gathered up weapons. Alm held his opponent's blade still as a woman grabbed a lance off the rack and drove it through the man's chest. He fell with a gurgle.

The farm boy looked over at Clair. Her enemy lay dead while blood dripped off her lance. The noblewoman handed the lance off to a soldier and grabbed a different one off the rack.

Within minutes, they were all armed and ready. Clair gave a nod to Alm, and turned to address her soldiers.

"Sir Lukas and his soldiers are outside the gates. When we emerge from the basement, I want you all," she pointed to a portion of the soldiers, "to stay with me and take the fight into a courtyard and surrounding area. The rest of you, make for the ramparts and open the gate for our reinforcements. Clear?"

"Yes, milady," came the chorus, Alm included.

"Move out, and bring victory to the Deliverance!" Clair said with a jab of her spear to the air. Her company joined suit, stabbing their weapons high.

"Alm, with me. You and I shall lead as the vanguard."

"As you wish, milady," Alm said as he bowed.

Clair smothered a giggle. "Silly boy, bowing is meant for off the battlefield. Nobility needs no ceremony in combat."

A smirk adorned Alm's face. This a woman he could follow in battle. "Then what are we waiting for, milady?"

Together the duo exited the armory, the company of soldiers following directly behind them. They climbed the steps and opened the doors that barred their way.

A man and woman happened to be walking by as the basement entrance opened. They froze up.

Alm and Clair didn't. Each of their weapons struck true against their foes, dropping them to the ground.

"Remember the plan, and attack!" shouted Clair and jumped forward to her next opponent.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Late? This? Pfffft, you're imagining things.**

 **This chapter was going to have a bunch more fighting in it, but there wasn't a real purpose to it, so I cut it. However, we're now getting more into the long chapters from here on out given that Clair has joined the party. I think y'all will enjoy the next chapter if you've been looking forward to the budding romance.**

 **With Clair, I know she has her whole fancy way of speaking. I'm not discarding it, but I will lessen it just because it can be so cumbersome to write.**

 **Writing Tunes:** Dark Passion Play – Nightwish


	7. Respite

_Journal: Murder  
401 V.C. 39_ _th_ _of Avistym_

 _Even a year away from coming of age, Mycen still treats me like a bratty child. He doubts I have the stomach to kill someone._

 _Today during training he made a big show about how if I didn't finish off my enemies quickly they'd stab me in the back. And we've talked about this plenty. But then her goes on to mock me, as if didn't have the will to kill._

 _We had a bout of shouting after that. No doubt the entire village heard._

 _I have no qualms with killing a person. Back before Mycen, I slit a child's throat who tried to steal a moldy apple from me._

 _It's strange, I hardly think of that kid anymore. I used to remember every vivid detail in my dreams, and wake up to tears and a biting guilt._

 _Now? Now I couldn't even tell you what the boy looked like. Was he my size? Bigger? Red hair? Green? Hell, I've got no idea._

 _That guilt is long gone. I'm a survivor. I've survived the streets and Mycen's…tutelage. Something pathetic like guilt isn't going to stop me from cutting down someone in my way._

 _I won't let it. Especially if that person is Mycen._

-X-

 **Chapter 7  
Respite**

Clair's soldiers patrolled the outpost looking for any stragglers they hadn't put to the sword. The Lady herself and Alm met Lukas down in the courtyard.

Before the red knight could say a thing, Faye collided with Alm, trapping him in a hug. Before the man could adjust to the sneak attack, Faye already pulled back and delivered a slap to his face. "You idiot!"

"What?" sputtered Alm, recoiling from the strength of Faye's strike.

"Your entire plan relied on me waking up in time to see your note? What if I hadn't woken up that early? You could have died without our support!"

Alm laughed. "But you arrived just in time. No point in debating what-if's, yeah?"

Her shrill voice reduced to a growl as she muttered, "We'll talk about this later."

Faye stepped aside and Lukas approached him. He didn't wear his stoic guise, rather a stern expression that mirrored Faye's. "Alm, you disobeyed my order."

"Lukas, the boy saved this entire outpost. Disobeyed or not, the boy is a hero," Clair interrupted.

The red knight shook his head. "Alm, it worked out this time, but in the future running ahead is going to get people killed. Lady Clair seems willing to vouch for you, so I shall not lay down any consequences. But you must be more careful in the future."

"It was a risk, Lukas. One that I had to do," Alm answered.

Clair stepped up to his side. "Indeed. A fine leader takes risks. I do believe Alm is a born commander."

Lukas had the look of wanting to speak, but he knew his station in relation to Clair. _She must be of higher noble birth than Lukas. Much higher,_ Alm realized.

The man in questioned turned to Alm. "Alm…you did well. Just try to be less impulsive in the future."

"Thank you, Lukas."

Clair smiled. "Now that that is sorted out, I think we have reason to celebrate, do we not? We've taken a key strategic position away from those filthy rebels. If my memory is not cheated, I believe there is enough supplies to warrant a small feast."

"Oh, now we're talking," Gray exclaimed. "My lady," he added in after a moment. The tan man walked up to Alm and flung an arm around him. "Now, Sir Sneaks-a-lot, I want to know everything," he said as he walked Alm away from the gathering, rescuing his friend from Lukas' inevitable further remarks. "Tell me how in Mila did you get in here? This damn outpost is a fortress!"

"Wouldn't be much of an outpost if it weren't a fortress." Alm smirked.

"Oh, shove off. I want the details!" Gray laughed.

-X-

"Well done, kid," one of the older soldiers he'd saved said. "A lot of us wouldn't be alive were it not for you."

"I was doing just what anyone would do," Alm replied with a smile, clapping the man on the shoulder.

He laughed. "If anyone would do what you did, I think this war would have never happened."

They exchanged a few more words, and then went their separate ways. He to the thick of the festivities, and Alm to the exit of the room.

The night sky greeted Alm on the ramparts. Cheers and jeers from the celebration leaked from the interior of the fortress, but Alm paid it no mind.

"Parties not your style, Alm?"

"Hello, milady. Just needed a break from the noise," Alm greeted the noblewoman.

To his surprise, she leaned on the wall next to him. Clair flashed him a smile, "I think saving my life means you can drop protocol when we're alone."

"What would you have me call you?"

"Hmm…I think just Clair would do fine, do you not think?" she giggled. "But I shan't delay my real reason for coming out here. I wanted to properly thank you."

"Properly?" Alm said with a cock of the head.

The blonde nodded. "Not that quick bout of words we had in the basement of this old place." Her hand rested on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. "Alm. I humbly thank you for saving the life of not only me, but the lives of the soldiers entrusted to my care. Had you not come, I daresay things would not have ended well for us." A momentary pause. "May I ask a question of you?"

He nodded, and she continued. "Why risk your life for a woman, much less a noblewoman, you've never met and her soldiers. It is gallant, but that does not strike me as your style."

Alm looked out over the fields and trees surrounding the fortress. He had a far view from their vantage point. His real answer bubbled in his mind. _Because Mycen told me I was worthless. Because I need to prove him wrong. Because I_ can _accomplish things without other's help. Because Mycen would be furious if I died. Because I'm selfish._ The serenity of the landscape calmed the passionate thoughts.

Instead, he said, "I've been asking myself that too. I don't have a reason why I did. I felt like I was drawn to this place. Divine intervention, perhaps? Destiny?"

"Then Mila will have my prayers for bringing you to our salvation. And you will once again have my thanks for acting on but a whim."

Arms wrapped around Alm as she embraced him. Surprise held him back from returning the gesture, not that it would have been appropriate.

Clair stepped back. Alm fumbled for words, but settled on, "Thank you."

"Oh? Whatever for, Alm?"

"Taking charge in the basement when I freed you and the others. You were far better suited for leading than I ever could have been." Alm looked away, preferring not to face her.

She mirrored his stance, leaning on the wall once again. "I will amend the statement I made to Lukas earlier. People are not born leaders, they are made leaders. I had the blessing of having a brother well equipped to lead, and I have learned from him. You, Alm, are going to become a fine leader in the Deliverance. You have all the potential, you merely need the experience to grasp it."

"Thank you…Clair."

A smile spread over her features. "I shall return to the festivities. I do hope you come as well, sir Alm. It would be a shame for the hero of the day to be missing."

Alm stood up and mock bowed. "As my Lady commands, I must do!"

He received a giggle and another smile. A success, in his opinion.

 _I'll admit. Had I known Clair before, my reasons for saving her wouldn't have been selfish._

Together, they walked back into the main hall.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I saw the Emoji Movie. No regrets.**

 **This came out shorter than I expected, but I think it to be a good foundation for what I'm building. I'm reading some romance stuff right now to get into the right mindset for this pairing. I hope it works!**

 **Writing Tunes:** Someday We Will Foresee Obstacles – Syd Matters


	8. Cause

_Journal: Gray  
397 V.C. 90_ _th_ _of Avistym_

 _Gray and I wasted the day away. We went down to the stream and talked about life and girls. You know, the important subjects._

 _Mycen found us. That man has an unnatural sense for finding where I am._

 _He began to yell. He must have had a bad day, because I learned some new words to call myself. Some I'd only heard the older villagers say, and tell me never to repeat._

 _I'm getting off track._

 _Gray stood up for me._

 _He told Mycen to stuff it, to leave me alone._

 _I…was in shock. No one has done that for me. Not even Faye would oppose Mycen directly. But Gray did._

 _That earned him Mycen's wrath. The same kind of wrath he applies to me. Gray and I managed to speak briefly after the fact. We had this moment, where I think he understood everything Mycen put me through._

 _I swear this now, should for some reason I forget my vow. I will risk everything for Gray. I will repay him for what he did for me._

-X-

 **Chapter 8  
Cause**

They made camp along the road. Tents were set up with subtlety in mind, hidden from the main road. Night had embraced the land with its cold touch, and most of the Deliverance had gone to bed.

Alm remained awake, watching the fire. The dying embers provided him with meager light, but enough to see Gray return from the woods.

"Nothing," the tan man said, "I must have been imagining things."

"Good," Alm said. The other man resumed his spot on the ground next to him.

"Is Clair asleep?" Gray asked, casting an eye towards her tent.

Alm nodded. "Everyone is asleep."

"I wanted your opinion," Gray began. He paused, thinking about his words for a moment. "If the Deliverance is filled with jerks like Fernand, did we make the right choice to join them?"

 _No._

"We can't judge them all until we arrive." Alm's reply was neutral, meant to not give anything away as to his true opinion.

Gray had known him too long for that. "Bullshit, Alm. You're having second thoughts."

"Can you blame me? You heard what he said about us commoners. Is that the kind of person we're risking our lives for?" The smirk on the white haired fool's face echoed in his mind. _Fernand._ The word bubbled in poison within Alm's mind.

His companion nodded. "I hear you. If I had known what kind of person I'd be fighting for, I'd have stayed back at Ram. You?"

Thoughts of Mycen appeared in his mind. "I'd have still left, but I wouldn't have joined the Deliverance."

"Fair enough," Gray said. He took a look around to make sure no one was watching. "If we arrive at the Deliverance Headquarters and aren't satisfied, I say we just leave."

"Leave the Deliverance?"

"Yeah. What reason is there to stay otherwise?"

Alm tried to think of an answer, but only could come up with a blond haired woman. He shook his head, and lied. "I can't think of any."

-X-

Faye and Alm had fallen back behind the others. She'd been sending him looks the entire morning in camp and along the road.

When they finally were out of earshot of the others, he turned to her. Perturbed, he asked, "What?"

She smacked him across the face. "I've been meaning to do that for a while," she smirked. He smile turned to a frown in a second. "I can't believe you just snuck off on your own! Are you completely insane?"

Alm laughed. "It worked though, didn't it?"

"That's not the point," Faye damn near screeched. "The point is that you could have died."

"The important part is that I didn't."

Faye clawed at her hair. "That arrogance is going to be you killed, Alm. You're my friend and I want to support you, but I can't save you from yourself."

Alm stopped walking and faced her. His hands clasped onto her shoulders and he stared into her eyes. "Faye…" Words didn't come to him. He reached for what he wanted to say, but the language eluded him. "Just…trust me. I'll figure it out."

Her eyes met his. "Promise me, Alm. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. I won't lose you too."

Arms swung around his torso and his clung to her body. "I won't die. I promise you that on my life."

"Don't promise me on that!" she chastised.

Alm laughed and broke their embrace. He looked up and saw Gray and Clair giving the pair a glance. Seeing Gray gave him a thought. "Faye, what do you think of the Deliverance?"

"Their cause seems just, if you ask me." Her reply was quick.

"Is that all you think?"

"Lukas is nice. I'm not sure about Clair. She seems…too nice."

His head cocked to the side. "Why do you say that?"

Faye bristled. "Never you mind. I take it we think the same of Fernand?"

Alm opened his mouth, insults pouring out. His anger was so focused on Fernand that he didn't even realize his question was deflected."

-X-

Lukas ordered a short break. He claimed they weren't too far out from the base, though Alm was skeptical. After all, there were no castles or forts of any kind within eye-distance.

Clair took a seat next to him, offering him her water skin. "A copper for your thoughts?"

He accepted it and drank deeply. "Well, I was just thinking about the Deliverance."

"Anything in particular about them?" she asked.

"I'm sorry if you think lower of me, Clair, but I can't help but think if the people of the Deliverance are like Fernand. If they are, what's the point in fighting for them?" Alm refused to meet her eyes.

He could feel her hesitation at the question, and her frown. "I'll admit Fernand is not the most…likeable people at first, but I beg you not to pass judgement too quickly on him. He has his reasons for acting as he does."

Alm waved a hand. "Perhaps he has a valid reason. I can't claim to know. But are the other nobles in the Deliverance like him? Is the leader?"

"My brother is one of the best people in this world. Clive cares nothing for the divide between nobles and commoners. You would be hard pressed to find a better leader for the Deliverance," she said, affronted.

"Clair, I didn't mean—"

Her sigh interrupted him. "I know you didn't. I apologize, but I'm far too used to people attacking my brother for the decisions he makes. His love for commoners…has not lead to the best sort of talk amongst our peers."

"Clair, if your brother is as good as you say, I promise I will fight for his cause. If he is on the side of the common people, then he is a just man." Alm met her gaze and felt a spark. As if the two of them had reached an unspoken understanding, tension washed out of their shoulders.

"So," Alm said, happy to move onto a new topic, "where's the castle the Deliverance is holed up in?"

"A castle? Foolish boy, a castle would simply be too conspicuous! Our base is in an ancient underground shrine."

"What?"

* * *

 **Author Notes: This took a while. I'd make excuses, but in reality I was just being lazy. This chapter was terrible. I'm still not happy with it, but I've started it over too many times and I just need to move on. Yeah, it's short. I am sorry about that, but this chapter just needed to be put behind me.**

 **Now, I am currently back at school. 'Tis the season, you know the drill. This will no doubt change my updating pace. Besides this, I have oneshots to write for my fic dump in December that I do every year. I have to prepare for that, but I will still be updating this. I ask you for your patience, and understanding at how chapter length will constantly be fluctuating.**

 **Writing Tunes –** Metal Gear Solid OST


	9. The Deliverance

_Journal: Name  
395 V.C. 1_ _st_ _of Avistym_

 _Mycen told me to forget my name. Mycen says Alm is my name._

 _My name is Alm._

 _I'm not Alm!_

 _My name is Alm._

 _When I don't answer to Alm, he hits me._

 _My name is Alm!_

 _I lost a tooth the other day._

 _My name is Alm._

 _I don't want to be Alm._

 _My name is Alm._

 _Mycen hits me harder when I argue more._

 _MY NAME IS ALM._

-X-

 **Chapter 9  
The Deliverance**

" _This_ is the Deliverance's hideout?" Alm asked, aghast.

Clair chuckled, having a grand time with his expression. "Why? Can't imagine the noble folk hiding underground?"

It was a cave. An unornamented, dull, dank cave. There were hoof prints leading into the cave, but nothing else made Alm imagine it to be the home of the Deliverance.

"I guess you weren't kidding about it not being a castle. Still, you said it was a shrine?"

The blonde nodded. "Indeed. The shrine proper is deeper within the cave. There used to be some markings to identify the cave as such, but we removed them to pass it off as a normal cave."

Alm cocked his head. He looked at the mouth of the cave and saw where rock had been chiseled away. "Isn't that desecration or something?"

"Depends who you ask, but ultimately it doesn't matter. This is the only place where we could fit an entire army into a cave system undetected. The religious crowd turned a blind eye due to the nature of our enemy."

Whatever conversation would have followed was interrupted by Gray slinging his arm around Alm's shoulder. His smirk told all as he made up some half-assed excuse to Clair as he pulled Alm away.

"So Alm, I can't help but notice you and Clair scarcely spend any time apart—oof!"

Alm's elbow found Gray's chest with ease, dropping the tan man to the ground with a groan. "Oh," Alm said with his own smirk. "Were you saying something?"

"Jerk!" Gray chuckled, not unkindly. "I see my words hit hard on something."

"Surely it's only your imagination. You're seeing what you want to see."

"Denial is the first stage!" shouted Gray as Alm walked away, rolling his eyes.

A small part of him wondered it Gray had a point. He _had_ been spending a lot of time with Clair. More than with Gray or Faye.

Alm paused. Sure, she was nice to look at, but Clair was a noble. Alm was a commoner. It was an idle fantasy.

 _Fantasy? Mila, I_ am _thinking about her like that,_ he inwardly groaned. That was the last thing he needed. Especially now as they were about to go meet Clair's brother.

Lukas called their impromptu rest break to an end. It was time to meet the Deliverance.

-X-

"Clair!" a blond man shouted, rushing towards the company. His arms were wrapped around her before she could even realize.

Arms wrapped around his muscular torso as the woman in question laughed. "Clive!"

Alm looked Clive up and down. The leader of the Deliverance wore armor the color of Zofia with minor adornments. His fair features could only put him as one person: Clair's brother she'd spoken about.

"Brother," she said as they two broke apart. "I apologize for losing the Southern Outpost. I do not seek any absolution for my failure, merely punishment for my shortcomings."

Clive frowned. "Sister, it was not you who the fault lies with, but me. I did not give you the sufficient strength to hold the fort. I hope you will forgive me."

 _Looks like something runs in the family._ A snicker almost escaped him.

Alm ignored the rest of the conversation, taking a moment to look around the chamber. Men and women stood around, both idly paying attention to the events and ignoring them like he did. The room Lukas and Clair led them to was whatever stood in for a command center.

The green haired man squirmed as he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to the side to see Fernand watching him from the side. Alm guessed that the man's eyes hadn't left him since he'd entered.

They locked eyes only for a moment. Clair's voice broke him out of the moment. "Clive, this is the man responsible for taking the Southern Outpost back, Alm."

"Indeed? Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Alm. You have my most sincere thanks for saving my sister and her men." He stretched out his hand and Alm shook it.

"It was no trouble, my lord."

"Bah." Clive waved a hand at Alm's statement. "You snuck into a fort of armed men alone. No trouble does not seem accurate. And I'll have none of this 'my lord' business. As leader of the Deliverance, I fight for everyone in Zofia for their own good, not so they may call me by a title."

"Clive!" Fernand's aghast shout brought attention to him. "You forget your place as a noble of Zofia! This commoner owes you his respect."

"Calm yourself, Fernand. This man won the Deliverance a victory, you need not antagonize him. Besides, he may be the one demanding your respect soon."

 _What?_

"What?" Fernand frowned, his voice betraying all of his uncertainty.

"The Deliverance has slowed in its aggression against the Rigelians and failed on several occasions." Clive assertion matched his tone: grim. "We have the support of the noble folk and their armies, yes. But what we do not have is the love of the common people."

Clive swept a hand about, gesturing to the occupants of the room. "I do not blame them! Look at this room. Everyone in here is either of noble blood or a ward of a currently absent noble. We have no commoners making decisions for the good of themselves, rather people who pretend to understand their problems. With direction like this, can you not understand how it has come to be that Zofians aren't entirely displeased with Rigelian rule? We've starved them and mistreated them, and now we have the audacity to call for their aid?"

Clair's brother turned to Alm, a curious smile on his face. He took a step back, a frown kept at bay on his features. "That is why," Clive began, "I intend to promote Alm to High General of the Deliverance."

Any remaining idle noise vanished, snuffed by the knight's proclamation. Then, chaos.

"Brother, what are you saying?"

"Sir Clive, you would unseat yourself out of power?"

"Clive, what the hell is this, letting commoner rabble lead us?"

" _Silence!"_

Clive's hand was held up, calling for silence. "You think Rigel isn't sitting back, mocking us for how we squabble amongst ourselves? Of all our recent attacks, one in three has not ended it defeat! We're losing, and Rigel is winning the support of the people. Change is the cure for our troubles, and I have decided a change in leadership is in order."

He took a breath, his voice recovering from his bout of speaking. "Alm, you're the only one I should be hearing speak, but am not. What say you in regards to my decision? Do you accept?"

Alm hadn't noticed his hand clenched around the pommel of his blade. Mycen's voice whispered in his ear, _Do your duty, boy. A noble has called upon you, and you_ will _answer!_

"I would like time to think about it, Clive." A non-committal answer. Alm struggled to breathe, the tension crushing his body. He needed air.

"Very well. Take the remainder of the day to think upon your answer. I will come calling on you tonight for your decision." Clive smiled at Alm.

The knight left the room, a concerned Clair and angry Fernand right on his heels.

-X-

"What do you two think?"

Alm had found an unoccupied room where he could speak with Faye and Gray. They'd retreated there after the constant attention of the Deliverance leaders bored into their skulls grew tiresome.

Faye was the first to speak. "I don't think it's wise to say yes, Alm. I don't want to sound like I don't believe in you, but you're not ready to lead thousands of men and women to war!"

"I had been thinking that too." Alm kept his face pensive. "Mycen would say not to, that I couldn't handle it. That I'd fail."

"All the more reason!" Faye exclaimed. Alm knew she's say that, and that she meant no harm. Any possibility of him being in danger would get a no from her. She truly cared for him.

A pity they never worked out romantically.

"Gray?" Alm queried.

The tan man was silent, training his gaze on the floor. "I think you should."

"Gray!" Faye scolded. "Alm doesn't—"

"Why?" His question was curious.

Gray shrugged. "I guess it's just a miracle that nobility would give us a chance to take leadership. You ever heard of a commoner getting an opportunity like this?"

Alm paused. Of course he hadn't. Nobility ignored the common people, everyone knew that.

 _No they don't. Remember Clair._

"Am I interrupting?"

Clair stood at the doorway, looking into the room. "I was wondering if I may have a moment to speak with Alm."

Gray hid a smile that only Alm saw. "Absolutely. C'mon Faye. I wanted to show you something anyway." He dragged her out, ignoring her protests.

Clair stepped into the room and sat beside Alm. "I am sorry to interrupt you and your friends, but I had to apologize on my brother's behalf."

Alm remained silent, allowing Clair to continue.

"He wishes the best for the Deliverance, and through that Zofia. He is a caring man, and loves the people he's sworn to protect. But his timing…may not be the best. I do not think springing such an offer on you so soon was the right option."

"But you agree with it, Clair?" Alm asked, curious.

"I…I do." Clair looked him in the eyes. "You have a courage to you that I seldom see in men. You may see yourself as an ill fit for the position, but I believe you'd harness the charisma to lead our people to reclaim their home."

Alm stood up, and began to pace. "I'd be a figure head, wouldn't I?"

The noblewoman looked down. "Yes, you would in essence. The final say on all matters would be yours, though. We wouldn't proceed without your consent, but you would have several advisors."

"Who would they be?"

"My brother, Lukas, Fernand, myself and some others."

Alm nodded. "I don't see myself as the material of a leader. I'm a fighter. Hell, I do better sneaking around more than on the front lines. But…I do know enough that Desaix and Rigel rule is not what Zofia needs. They've killed people, and I can't let that stand."

Clair looked hopeful. "So you'll accept?"

He clenched his fist, seeing Mycen's disapproving gaze in his mind. Alm's eyes locked on Clair's and he smiled. She looked at him with admiration he didn't deserve, but it made his heart skip a beat.

"Sure. Don't fault me too much if I make a mess of things."

* * *

 **Author Note: Sorry for taking so long. I'm afraid updates are going to keep at this rate for a while. School is literally kicking my ass, and I've got hours of homework each night and at least one paper to write every week. Plus working on my yearly December fics so they'll be ready on time (I've got a great lineup this year, but it's starting to seem that I won't finish them all in time. I hope to still finish the FE story that really has me excited).**

 **So bear with me, if you will. Things will be slow for a while, but I hope you don't abandon this story! If at any point you don't remember something, or something is unclear, please PM me and I'd be glad to recap for you what has been happening. It can be difficult to remember what is going on when months go by between updates. That is on me, and I will help out as much as I can.**

 **Fun fact, this chapter was originally just Gray and Alm fucking around in the caves and fighting Terrors because I wanted to write them killing zombies and shit. But unfortunately I couldn't think up a justifiable excuse as to why they would just fuck on off to go kill monsters. Thus, Cormag cut a chapter from the outline.**

 **As for general content notes, I disagree with the whole idea of making Alm leader of the Deliverance as quickly as Lukas does. But I wanted to adhere (mostly) to canon with this story, even when I disagreed with it, since I'm bad at that. This story is about Alm not being Alm and what effect that has on the story itself of FE15.**

 **Clive came out rather…noble sounding, in my opinion. I've been writing papers for the past two months, and I think that carried through. Still, I like how it sounds even if that's not necessarily in-character, per se.**

 **Writing Tunes:** Shadows of Valentia OST


	10. General

_Journal: Possession  
397 V.C. 22nd of Wyrmstym_

 _I lost it today._

 _It wasn't much of anything, really. Just a necklace with a wooden pendant. It was so stained and deformed from its original shape that I don't even remember what it was._

 _But I was on my way back from Gray's when I noticed it was gone. I looked all over, but I couldn't find it. Gray helped, but he also couldn't find it._

 _I was late, earning me Mycen's ire. But that necklace was the only thing I had left of my life before becoming Alm. Without it, I just feel naked. Like I'm missing something crucial about myself. Like I'm forgetting something._

 _I'll look for it tomorrow, but I'm not hopeful._

-X-

 **Chapter 10  
General**

After he accepted Clive's offer, there were two types of people he regularly spoke to. People who called him General Alm, and those who called him _General_ Alm.

It wasn't hard to tell who was a friend and who despised him. But thankfully Clive, Clair and Lukas took the brunt of the interactions between the other Deliverance officials.

General Alm was a figurehead. A General for the commoners to follow while the military minds actually led the Deliverance.

General Alm was as fake as Alm was. A sentiment that amused him to no end.

A knock brought him back to the present moment. "Come in," Alm said, turning his attention to the door.

The usual suspects, Clive and Lukas, entered the room. Clive wore a smile as he greeted Alm. "Does the room suit you, General? I know it's not much, but with how soon we're leaving, I thought it easier this way."

The room in question was plain. It had a bed and a single chair. Alm had no complaints, as living on the road for the past few weeks had made any bed appealing.

"Don't worry about it, Clive. I slept like a baby."

"I'm glad to hear it," Clive replied happily. His face turned serious quickly. "I do have something that requires your attention."

"Oh?"

"Fernand. He rode off last night and never returned."

Alm crossed his arms. "And?"

"Do you want us to send a scouting party after him?"

 _No._ "Why should we? He's not going to cooperate with us at all."

Clive frowned. "I know you haven't had the best impression of Fernand…but he's my friend. If I talk to him, I know I can make him come around."

"Lukas, what do you think?" Alm asked, buying himself time to think.

The red knight titled his head back thoughtfully. "Whether or not Clive could convince Fernand should be a secondary concern. If Fernand is found by our enemy, I think that could be disastrous."

"Well said, Lukas." Clive rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I admit, my emotions cloud my judgement when it comes to a friend like Fernand. Lukas is right, and I agree with his statement, General."

 _General._ The word hadn't left his head since he'd taken this position. A constant reminder of what he was supposed to be. _You are in charge of too many people to be selfish._

Uneasily, he complied. "You're right. Send out a scouting party. But not too many people, we can't afford to lose people for the fights to come." _A compromise._

Lukas nodded in approval as Clive smiled. "I'll send out Python and Forsyth. If they can't find him, no one can," the blond said. He stood up. "I'll let you know the results, General. And the Deliverance will be ready to march in two days. Make sure your people are ready."

"Of course, Clive."

The former leader of the Deliverance, and in some ways still leader, exited the room.

"General, I know you don't like Fernand, but I believe you made the right decision," Lukas said.

Alm nodded. "Mycen told me once that the more people your surround yourself that you disagree with, the better situations turn out."

Lukas cocked his head with a frown. "I should think that would lead to little getting done."

"But when things get done, they're usually a solid compromise," Alm said.

"Ah," Lukas nodded. "General, I wanted to apologize for the disagreements we had during our journey here. They were trivial in the grand scheme."

Alm waved a hand dismissively. "Leave them in the past where they belong, Lukas. The Deliverance is already at odds with me for the status of my birth. I need you and Clive to help me, and actually lead this organization."

"Sir—"

"No, you know I'm right. I'm a figurehead. I'm fine with that. I can _be_ that. But I need you two to help me."

Lukas paused, then nodded in approval. "You've grown since the time I first met you, Alm. For the first time, I believe we might have a chance at taking Zofia back. I will advise you to the best of my ability, General."

Alm smiled and held out his hand. Lukas gripped it firmly.

It would ease their disagreements, for a time.

* * *

 **Author Notes: A short chapter, but important in my eyes. I've got some stuff for these two in the future that I'm excited for, and this chapter is necessary for that.**

 **Next chapter we'll see the Deliverance's first battle, something I'm eager to write. It's been a long time since I wrote a big ol' battle.**

 **My New Year's Resolution is to update this fic more often. This next semester I won't have my December fics to work on, and an easier schedule (Hopefully). I have also concocted a plan for Act II to shorten it since most of it isn't necessary (Aside from Berkut/Fernand, there's not much I really need to cover for Alm's personal story). So we'll actually start seeing some progress on this soon.**

 **But those of you who follow may have seen a host of updates from me today! 11, to be exact. I've spent the last four months putting time into all these stories for this day to upload. Today marks five years of writing here! I'm sentimental like that, so you get more updates from me. I hardly think you'll complain. I hope you enjoy all these updates! I've got a few FE ones I'm very proud of.**

 **On a side note, looking at all my stories in the doc manager for this lineup, there's not that many words. So trust me when I say this was a huge undertaking for me, even if it only clocks in around 10k worth of words.**

 **Writing Tunes:** Eminem – Relapse (Album)


	11. Vanguard

_Journal: Tree Climbing  
399 V.C. 4th of Avistym_

 _The great thing about Mycen is that he's an old man._

 _That is, he can't exactly chase me up a tree when I climb one to escape him. Escape isn't the right, more like avoid. The kind of avoid you do when you've got chores you don't want to do._

 _Except I'd rather sit in this tree for the rest of my life. Is that odd?_

 _Too bad that work doesn't pay. Mycen is insistent on me becoming a soldier, or something like that. Otherwise why would he be so insistent on learning the sword?_

 _I don't get why he constantly demands I practice. I'm already better than all my friends in the village, even some of the village guards._

 _He's got some motive. I don't have a clue what it is, but I know he has one._

-X-

 **Chapter 11  
Vanguard**

"Are we ready?" Alm asked, keeping his voice low.

Lukas cast a sweeping glance over the other soldiers in hiding alongside the duo. "We're ready. General, may I say for one final time—"

"You may not, Lukas," Alm cut off, annoyed. "A leader fights with his soldiers. I will not cower in the back of the army while others fight."

The red knight nodded, his face a picture of displeasure.

"Watch for their signal," Alm said in a carrying whisper.

The Deliverance soldiers hid amongst the tall plants in the forest, just outside of where the Deliverance's main force would meet the traitor Desaix's army.

The clanking of armor drowned out any noise Alm's group made. Whomever was in command didn't know the land, as no scouts had come to search the forest. The traitors would regret that.

"There they are," Lukas whispered, pointing through the trees. Over the hill, sunlight glinted off the armor of Deliverance men and women. They marched with much less regularity than their opponents.

Shouting from Desaix's men began as the preparations to weather the Deliverance's charge. The soldiers on the hill began to shout, their voices raising a cacophony of echoing clamor.

"Draw swords," Alm said, his voice louder and masked by the Deliverance's cries. His steel hissed as he removed the blade from its sheath. Around him, the other soldiers did the same albeit those who carried lances.

The Deliverance charged. Horses lead the army, the few they had. Behind them came the foot troops.

The red clad traitors positioned their armor knights at the front, spears and shields ready to take the brunt of the cavalry charge.

"They're close," Lukas whispered so only Alm could hear. "Stick close to me."

"I don't need protection," growled Alm. He stood up and shouted, "Now!"

As a whole, the entire group of soldiers stood with a roar. Alm ran out of the forest and cut into one of the archers hanging at the back of the army. With him came hundreds of Deliverance soldiers that carved into the line of archers.

"They're flanking us!" shouted someone from the traitors.

The Deliverance charge hit the confused army.

-X-

"We're almost there," whispered Clair. Her hand was wrapped around Alm's, squeezing tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Alm said through a groan. Every flap of Clair's pegasus sent ripples of pain through the arrow wound. "I'm fine."

Clair took a moment to fix Alm with a glare. "No, you're not."

Minutes passed as she ferried Alm from the battlefield. Clair kept talking, but Alm ceased understanding the words. The scene of the crossbow bolt striking his chest was all he saw. He saw Lukas eviscerate the culprit. The blood. His blood, their blood. All red, mixing together with the red armor of the traitors.

Then, he fell.

For a moment, Alm thought Clair had let go of him on the pegasus. But hands lay upon him and his wound. He moved, hovering above the ground on a stretcher.

"Clair?" he croaked.

"I'm here," she said, her hand clasping his.

"Good," Alm said before he lost consciousness.

-X-

"Let me through!"

"He needs rest!"

"I want to see my friend! You don't even know him well. I grew up with him!"

"Gray, calm down."

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do. _You_ didn't have his back. You let him get injured!"

"Gray, Lukas isn't at fault here."

"Just. Let. Me. Through."

And with that delightful serenade, Alm slowly blinked into consciousness. His first breath sputtered into a cough, attracting the attention of the people arguing.

His vision cleared enough to see Gray force his way past Lukas and Clair and run to his side.

"Alm, can you hear me?" Gray spoke fast, his tone laced with worry. His hand clamped on Alm's arm tightly.

"Yeah." Alm's voice finally came through amidst the dry throat.

"I'll fetch some water," Faye said, rushing out of the tent.

"Alm, what do you remember?" Lukas asked, voice stoic amidst the palpable relief in the room.

"Getting shot." Alm tried to sit up, but gasped in agony as his wound throbbed. Why hadn't it been healed? He voiced the question as it came to him.

Clair answered. "The crossbow bolt was poisoned with malicious intent. Faye and the other healers are trying to figure out how to draw the poison out. They didn't want to heal the wound yet, in hopes the tinged blood would drain."

"Lovely," Alm muttered.

Lukas cleared his throat. "Everyone, may I have a moment with Alm? Alone?"

Both Gray and Clair looked like they were about to object until they saw Lukas' expression. It looked pained. Reluctantly, they both stepped out of the tent casting several glances back.

"Alm," Lukas began, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he grunted, trying to turn his body better to see Lukas.

"For taking that arrow for me," Lukas said, his voice neutral.

 _I did that?_ His memories were hazy. The battle had been going well and the traitors didn't have a chance. He'd been fighting in the thick of it and…

Alm's mind cleared for a single moment. "I didn't take any arrow for you."

Lukas nodded. "No, but that's the story we'll be telling people. The army would benefit for this improvement to your image. That you're valorous and willing to protect your allies will only make our soldiers fight harder with you at their head."

The knight paused for a moment before continuing. "Alm…your insistence to risk your life boggles my mind. I do not understand your compulsion to get yourself killed."

Alm chuckled dryly. Where was Faye with that water? "I don't expect you to, Lukas."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Lukas exchanged the neutral visage for a frown. "You lead the Deliverance. We knew you liked to work alone when we offered the position to you, but I thought that could be overlooked in favor of the benefit you'd bring us. Clearly, I thought wrong. If you die, Alm, you'll hurt this army more than you could imagine."

Alm said nothing.

Lukas stood. "If you have a death wish, Alm, then why did you take the position? It might get you killed easier, but I think you're perfectly capable of doing that on your own."

"I don't have a death wish." Alm's voice almost resonated with conviction, but it fell short.

Lukas noticed. "Perhaps this time in bed while wounded will be good for you to reflect on that." He stepped toward the door. "I'll send the others in. Maybe that will remind you to give a damn about something."

The red knight walked out, leaving Alm alone with the tent to himself.

* * *

 **Author Note: I tried something different for this chapter, though you won't see it. I just didn't look at my chapter plan for this chapter. I just wrote it from what I wanted it to look like in my mind. It was the only way I could make this chapter work.**

 **My New Year's Resolution isn't working out to well. This fic is hard for me to write. I think it has something to do with planning out as much as I did. For me, that takes out a lot of the fun I have with a story. I know it sounds weird, but that's just how I'm wired. I like making it up as I go.**

 **I'd like to point out that I'm shocked that this fic has nearly 10k views. For as little updates I'm giving you all, I really appreciate the love I'm seeing. You're all the best. I'll try to be better in that regard.**

 **On another note, for any of you fans of FE Fates, I recently finished my project detailing the first kills of the Nohrian siblings. It's called Road Taken, Innocence Forsaken. I personally think it's my best writing on this site at the moment, and I highly recommend it to those of you who enjoy my writing.**

 **Writing Tunes:** SUPER MARIO CEREMONY -The 30th Anniversary Medley- (Youtube Video)


	12. End

**Yeah, this fic is ending.**

 **This makes the second story I've officially canceled with a message like this. This isn't any easier than the first time.**

 **I hate this feeling, this feeling of just lack of desire to write. I've been feeling it for a long while with the projects I've been juggling, and I'll admit the stuff I write nowadays feels less genuine than what I used to do. Less passion, less desire.**

 **I love this fic for what it could have been. I love it like all my other FE projects because of how much fun it was to write them.**

 **This fic, despite having a following unlike my other FE fics, isn't fun to write anymore.**

 **I want to head off the inevitable question: "If you like this fic so much, why not just come back to it later?"**

 **My answer is just how I am wired. If I let this fic sit with the intention that I'll come back to it later, I'll never get anything else done while I constantly worry about this fic and what I need to do with it. I've tried writing several ideas out these past few months and I just can't do them.**

 **I'm having a lot of problems with my writing. I wrote a story called Road Taken, Innocence Forsaken earlier this year, and for the first time in a long time, I LOVED writing it. It reminded me what I'm capable of and what I love about the creative process. I've never written with such a desire to create, to present a truly awesome visage of my work.**

 **This fic is not something I can continue. I don't fault you if you don't understand, but I need to just cease all uncertainty in my mind and end this.**

 **I am sorry about this. I was excited to write this at one point, planning out a ton of different details and cool ideas that I never reached. I wish I could give them to you in a story format, but I just can't.**

 **If you read through this disjointed message, thank you. I hope you continue to support me in my work in the future. Thank you to everyone I spoke to about this and encouraged me to continue. I tried, I really did.**


End file.
